


Don't You Remember?

by Retro_Seven



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_Seven/pseuds/Retro_Seven
Summary: Neah was never a master of subtlety.





	Don't You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place after Neah's encounter with the Earl, Wisely, and Tyki

 Neah hated being in this situation. A situation, he admitted he caused. He expected things to change when he came back; It'd be naive and idiotic not to. However it still made his gut wrench. 

 "Any idea what happened, you good-for-nothing puppet?", Neah confronted his and it pulsed with pain. He snickered at the response.

"You know I could destroy you right this minute.", the pain grew worse, a subtle little reminder that the innocence could do the same. Neah's grin grew wider.

"May I ask what happened to _**my**_ Allen? The one with the long flowing red hair? The one with large circular spectacles, who always kept it half covered with his bangs. The brilliant pursuer of knowledge who willfully **_asked_** me to use him as a host?", the weapon stayed quiet. The 14th didn't expected an answer anyway but it didn't stopped him being disappointed. He crumpled his hand into a tight fist and slammed it to the brick wall next to him. He knew it wouldn't do anything but give him a sore hand, but he wanted to feel like he did something to the innocence.

"You're no savior yourself... You innocents use humans as resources. Sooner or later you were going to kill Walker. I just happened to beat you to it.", he paused for a response that would never come. Crown Clown may had some semblance of sentients but it was a far cry from Apocryphos.

He sighed. The only few he knew had the answers were either dead or indisposed. If the bookman wasn't dead he could kidnap him-damn- but he didn't know where he could've gone.

He played with the broken bracelet in deep thought thumbing the wrecked pegs mindlessly.

 

Earlier in the day he had managed to squirm out of Link's supervision but didn't go very far before getting a nasty surprise in the form of an electric shock. It took a moment for Neah to regain his senses, but as soon as he did he slammed the device against the floor again and again, each time earning a shock just as painful as the last, before taking his foot and kicked it with all his cracking it down the seem. The cuff electrocuted him one last time sending the noah's nerves haywire. He wailed at the intense pain, his mouth frothed up and dripped at the corner, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. If it was any other human the shock would've been a death sentence- but Neah was not a normal human. His limbs twitched and his whole body felt boneless, but after minutes passed he finally gained control of his body again. The device was still cuffed to his wrist but it could no longer hurt him. 

 

"Man, Allen what type of weirdos do you hang out with.", the irony was not lost on Neah. He he fidgeted with the cuff some more until the pain from both the electrocution and innocence subsided before getting back up.

He walked away with a limp and throbbing headache… throbbing headaches... he wondered what Wisely was doing. Was he spying on him at this moment, if so he's probably having a big, ol' laugh at his expense about now. And what of the rest of the noahs?   
What were they up to? With the Earl out of commission until he could pull himself together the noah family was without a patriarch, meaning either the noahs were going to stay low or have another member fill in for the maker. But the 14th didn't know. He had been on edge since his last encounter with the Millennium Earl because afterwards there hadn't been any akumas popping up to attack. Each day was calm and… normal. And it was complete hell on his nerves knowing he could be ambushed the moment he let his guard down.  
Maybe the Earl was too exhausted or distraught, or maybe the noahs were putting distance between Neah and the Earl, or maybe they had other things to deal with than a doomed traitor.

The Earl doesn't remember what happened 35 years ago...  
Allen doesn't remember what happened 35 years ago…

It wasn't like it would matter. He had already taken over his host and he was hell bent on killing the Earl. So why did it mattered so much. Maybe the answer would come to him… but at the same time he couldn't will himself to actually care. Not right now.

His stomach rumbled loudly snapping the 14th out of his trance, so loud it caught the attention of people around him. A blush covered Neah's face as he existed the crowd silently. He dug through his pockets looking for his wallet but found nothing. That was when it hit him. He left most of his belongings with Link. Now that he thought about it, he was impulsive and dashed out of the man's sight without any foresight. He had no plan on going anywhere except be alone for a while, but the same time he didn't want to go back right now.

Thankfully digging into his shirt pocket yielded a harmonica. He always had it with him and used it from time to time to ease off boredom much to Link's irritation. But now hopefully the instrument would land him lunch. He sat down on a street corner, took off his coat, and laid it in front of him and began playing. It attracted a crowd instantly and were memorized them by the noah's talent. Bills and coins began piling up until two hours later when his starving body couldn't take anymore. He ended his song and the crowd clapped and complimented him as they dispersed but he didn't engage. He smirked to himself, "Even after death I still got it." He gathered his coat and pocketed his earnings and left without another word.

He search for a restaurant, for something cheap-cheap food meant he could get more of it- and with an arm that was trying to kill him by depleting his energy, he needed every bit of food he could get.   
He halted when an all too familiar feeling of dark energy entered his field.   
There was an akuma near-by. He smiled. Finally, maybe now he could get some action; Neah felt like he was going to die of boredom during the last few days.  
He quickly found the akuma in the crowd of people, a young woman with fiery orange hair tied in a bun, bright violet eyes, and buxom physique that was fitted a tight scarlet dress. She averted her eye when she realized she been spotted and paced in the opposite directing scooting herself passed others.

"Hey!", Neah called out but the akuma only walked faster.

"Stop. And come here. I want to ask you something.", he commanded in a calm yet harsh tone. The young woman halted at the order and trudge over to the 14th like she was walking to her personal gallow.

"Hello there~, do you know any good restaurants around here? Preferably somewhere inexpensive.", Neah gave a charming smile that nothing to ease the akuma.

"I heard good things about Lenny's Cove near the corner of Cowley lane …", she said in a low voice. She inched further and further away trying to distance herself from the enemy noah.

"Ah, thank you so much!~", Neah grinned wide and cheerful. The Akuma quickly nodded her head whispering a "you're welcome", and turned to walk away before the 14th spoke again.

"Wait, I want to ask another thing!", she faced him again slightly trembling, clearly terrified.

"Yes sir.", Neah caressed the akuma's cheek and leaned in. The akuma blushed and leaned back but Neah was only a hair's breaths away from her face. She froze half expecting him to kiss her, the other half to kill her. She honestly wouldn't mind the former seeing how handsome the 14th was, but she knew better.

"Don't you remember?", a single bloody tear dripped down the woman's left eye.

"Oh it seems you're bleeding. Allergies I presume?", the Neah pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her as she hesitantly accepted.

"Yeah… allergies…", she wiped the blood away meekly.

"Well I let you on your merry way. Sorry to keep you waiting.", Neah waved a goodbye.

"No, it's no problem, Master Noah.", Neah stared at her shocked and the akuma trembled sensing the dark aura surrounding the 14th at her slip up.

"I-"

"No, just go. Well, see you soon.~", the akuma ran off without another word.

He sighed. It seemed like the akumas were in no mood to fight him, not without the Earl's orders it seems. Oh well, at least he had somewhere to go for a meal. His good vibes were trashed however when a certain blonde came and sucked all the joy he had at the moment.

"14th!", Link shouted as he ran down the street with Johnny trying to keep up. Shit, well his free time was fun while it lasted, besides the whole almost dying aspect.

"Oh, Link! My knight in shining armor!", Neah shouted back sarcastically.

"Where were you!", the blonde looked like he was going to blow a fuse but managed to keep his voice calm and his anger contained.

"I went for a walk. It was a beautiful day so I thought 'Hey, why waste it in a drab motel?' Don't worry I wasn't running away. I was going to come back- you know, when I felt like coming back.", Neah grinned so smugly it would irritate anyone.

Link managed to cool himself after a few deep breaths. He learned some time ago that the 14th liked riling people up and getting himself angry was exactly his end goal. And he'd be damned if he'll let Neah play him like a fool, a tool yes, but not his plaything.

"Guys, I'm starving. I know a cheap restaurant down at Cowley's lane we should go.", he laughed and patted Johnny's back making the scientist flustered.

"But you guys are paying for your own though.", the noah quickly added with a blank tone.

* * *

**" _Don't you remember?"_** , the Earl shot up from his bed his normally neat, slick back hair was wild and unkept and his skin was moist with sweat, his breathing was erratic and shaky. His grip on his blanket looked like he would rip it to shreds. His eyes frantically scanned around the room and next to the bed was Wisely in a chair. There were dark bags under his eyes and his clothes and hair were disheveled.

"What's wrong, Earl?", Wisely asked softly as he slowly approached him like wounded animal.

"How long was I sleeping?!", he demanded.

"A few days, sir. Please, go back to sleep. You're not well enough to be out of bed.", the noah of wisdom tried to pacify the Earl but he pushed his hand off of his shoulder.

"No! Gather the Akumas and- Erk!", he felt a sharp pain in his chest and gripped it with his hands and gritted his teeth. His vision blurred before he fell back into a coma. Sighing heavily Wisely pulled his blanket over his torso and wiped his forehead with a damp towel. The boy grimaced at the state the Earl was in. It had been really rough for the whole family to see their leader in such a way and the clan was holding on by a thread at this point.

If he were to venture a guess he would blame the 14th for the Earl's freakout. _Damn him,_ Wisely spitefully thought. _Why couldn't he just drop dead and disappear forever._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to get back to writing fanfics after a pretty tough semester so I wrote another one shot to get my head in the game. I'm probably gonna do more of these quick one shots as exercise. If you have some suggest it would be very much appreciated.  
> On a side note, is it me or do I have two modes when it comes to writing Neah? Sympathetic, anti-villain who has reasons to do the things he did and trashlord douchebag. Right now i'm in the mood for trashlord. Idk whenever I really love a character I like to think about what other facets that character might have or how extreme their personalities are.  
> Double side note, I like to think Neah still has power over the akumas even though he defected. After all he is still a noah and it's the akumas instincts to obey the noahs. The akumas would still obey him but not over the Earl's order.
> 
> ((Maybe I shouldn't added that last paragraph with the Millennium Earl-Bleh))


End file.
